Sensibilidad inmolada
by LesMots
Summary: La gente del Capitolio nunca ve las cosas de una manera convencional. Disclaimer: Suzanne creó esta maravillosa saga, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.


Este fic participa en el Reto: "A ciegas", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".

* * *

 _Tal vez me emocioné con las palabras y me quedó un poco (muy) largo. Este fic fue un verdadero **reto** para mí, no tendría los sesos para revisarlo más veces._

 _Es un regalo para Sorcieres de la Neige, así que espero que le agrade._

* * *

 _«How many flies buzzed round you innocent of your grime, while you cursed the heavens of the railroad and your flower soul?_

 _Poor dead flower? When did you forget your were a flower?_

 _(…) You were never no locomotive, Sunflower, you were a sunflower!»_

 _(Allen Ginsberg, Sunflower sutra)_

* * *

Un mar de edificios apeñuscados en la manzana más septentrional del Capitolio, que conectaba, solitaria, a la estación principal del metro, era el lugar más concurrido de toda la ciudad. Los transeúntes iban y venían en grupos de cinco o seis, como si no pudieran estar nunca solos, todos vestidos de colores y más colores. Athena Crane se divertía pensando en los colores con su variedad de tonos y la ocasión perfecta para usar cada uno.

A veces, cuando se perdía entre la aglomeración de gente, se quedaba mirando los vestidos de las mujeres, los trajes neón de los hombres, el caos organizado de la ropa de quienes no eran mujeres ni hombres. Sabía que esta temporada nadie se atrevería a salir con ropa de un tono menos chillón que el morado escandaloso que llevaba la mujer de nariz puntiaguda que acaba de pasar a su lado, ni menos cegador que las muchas luces de los letreros y vallas publicitarias que se acumulaban en tiendas, almacenes, rascacielos y en literalmente cada pared de la ciudad. También sabía que cualquiera que osara llevas tacones de una altura menos a tres pulgadas sería tomado por loco. Y así como sabía aquello guardaba dentro de su mente una gran cantidad de otras cosas, «normas básicas de supervivencia» habría dicho su madre. Por eso le resultaba tan fácil perderse en sus pensamientos cuando entraba tan fácil perderse en sus pensamientos cuando entraba en un tumulto de gente, se ponía a analizar cuáles iban acordes a las estrictas pautas que tenía fijas en el cerebro y terminaba por olvidar a dónde se dirigía.

Así, muchas veces se encontraba como en ese momento, con un café en la mano (la revista de belleza y salud que sostenía frente a su cara le recomendaba desterrar definitivamente esta bebía de si dieta si realmente se preocupaba por mantener una apariencia joven impecable), por eso, al notar las miradas acusadoras de las personas a su alrededor, tiró su bebida a la basura.

En ese instante las voces en el cafetín se apagaron, diríase que víctimas de un embrujo, y, un espectador foráneo lo habría notado, la multitud contuvo el aliento momentáneamente, sólo para prorrumpir en un parloteo aún mayor. Hablando de los horribles uniformes, de los objetos en la cornucopia, de cada detalle en la arena, todos miraban las múltiples pantallas que colgaban de las paredes del local. Era el inicio de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Athena se había aprendido el largo número, la difícil palabra, sólo para presumir con más altivez que su tío fuera el Vigilante Jefe de esta edición.

* * *

Del hospital llamaron a las seis menos cuarto de la tarde. Priorus Crane tiene fija la vista en las plantas artificiales de la cocina mientras contesta. Apenas un trámite que, antes de terminar, se ve interrumpido por un alarido de su hija y cuelga el teléfono.

"¡Papá, ven rápido!"

El hombre está de vuelta en la habitación con la misma rapidez con que se fue. Lleva un traje azul de lio casi bonito, casi normal, eclipsado por una anchísima corbata, que bien podría parecer la pechera de una camisa, de color naranja brillante. Mira a su hija con reproche, a punto de reprenderla por los gritos cuando ella, ajena a su presencia, añade "¡No te puedes perder esto!"

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta él con interés mientras se acomoda en el enorme sofá rosa intenso.

En la pantalla corren imágenes de varias cámaras, cada una fija en uno de los tributos aún en juego. Claudius Templesmith habla desde un pequeño recuadro en la esquina inferior del televisor. Su voz cascada, cansada, repasa los acontecimientos del día, las fogatas encendidas; el grupo entero de profesionales, Marvel, Cato y Clove, se dirigen hacia el lugar donde echa humo la primera y Rue corre hacia la tercera justo cuando la segunda está totalmente lista.

Claudius hace una pausa y, mientras bebe de un líquido verdoso, Caesar Flickerman, a su lado, se dispone a proseguir su narración deportivesca. Ambos se callan de repente ante la visión de Katniss Everdeen lanzando una, dos, tres flechas, ¡Boom! La explosión de docenas de minas a la vez retumba y no hay espacio para los comentarios de Claudius, que suenan como ruido de fondo, y el parloteo que han recomenzado Athena y su padre es amortiguado por el estruendo y las réplicas producidas por el estallido de las minas más rezagadas.

"¿Lo tenías en la ficha? Dime que lo tenías en la ficha" Pregunta la joven mujer, repartiendo su atención entre el catálogo de moda en sus manos y la televisión. Va ataviada con u vestido verde-amarillo; los labios y los pómulos, pintados del mismo color, resaltan las facciones agudas de su rostro, allí donde sus cejas y barbilla han sido modificadas para, según sus propias palabras, «tener más personalidad».

Priorus, cesando sus comentarios sobre lo ingenioso que había sido el acontecimiento y lo nunca antes vistos que estaban resultando «los juegos de su hermano» "¡Únicos, espectaculares!" se toma el tiempo de alisar el trozo de papel en sus manos y revisarlo a conciencia.

"No" responde con la voz chillona que lo caracteriza. "Tu abuela me aconsejó que pusiera que los profesionales iban a capturar a la pequeña ayer a la noche" Añade, como disculpándose "¡Ella iba tan bien vestida ese día! Tenía que hacerle caso, lo mismo habrías hecho tú" la chica asiente.

En ese momento una lanza atraviesa a Rue. La sangre corriendo fuera y el ligero temblor corporal en la niña resultan chocantes dentro de esa habitación rosa, amueblada con pieles de animales tinturada de varios colores, el rojo de los ventanales no se asemeja al rojo oscuro del charco que se empieza a formar a su alrededor.

Se muere, la vida es drenada de sus ojos ante la mirada de todo Panem. Y, mientras en alguno de los distritos hay una madre sentada, la espalda muy recta, los ojos muy fijos, obligada a ver por la simple presencia y miedo a los agentes de paz. Mientras en el Distrito Once la multitud reunida en la plaza aprieta los labios y parpadea cerrando los ojos más tiempo del necesario, para no ver, Priorus Crane sólo sonríe con delectación "Sólo un día tarde, ¿ves?"

"Habrías acertado si no hubieras llenado la dicha mientras te hacían la manicura" Replica su hija en tono impersonal. "Esa señora chiflada te aplicó tonos pastel. Yo sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, esos colores están en desuso desde hace siglos"

* * *

Todos son «trágicos amantes» en el Capitolio desde el momento en que el primer beso entre Peeta y Katniss ocurrió. Las parejas pululan de aquí para allá representando sus ficciones, pretendiendo estar separadas por algún terrible mal. No la maldad del Capitolio, claro, para los capitolinos los trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce están condenados, como ellos cuando fingen, porque quieren. Los habitantes del Capitolio, cómodos en sus sillas, sólo aguardan la culminación de la telenovela favorita de todos, para pasar, como si nada, a la siguiente.

Las gentes se paseaban por las avenidas principales cuando en las pantallas gigantes el chico enorme del Distrito Dos perseguía al chico enorme del Distrito Once. Y volvían los rostros llenos de deleite hacia los niños que sufren y luchan para morir. Ninguno de ellos era mayor que la multitud expectante de capitolinos que los observaba, y ninguna cirugía les ocultaría la edad si vivieran para contar los sesenta años que tienen algunos de los que, allí, parecen de treinta. A Thresh, el chico del Distrito Once, probablemente le quedarían rastros de la cicatriz en el cuello, en el sitio donde en ese momento le brotaba sangre a montones, si sobreviviera a la batalla. Y Cato, el chico del Distrito Dos, nunca borraría de su rostro la satisfacción ni de su mente las pesadillas que lo atormentarían con insistencia.

"¡Dios mío, qué guapo es!" Comentó la señora en el metro que iba sentada al lado de Athena.

"¿No es un muchacho encantador?" Participó otra.

Esto bastó para sacar a la chica de su perplejidad, acababa de volver del hospital y levaba todo el trayecto callada, las otras damas debían pensar que era una maleducada por no dirigirles la palabra, una abominación.

"Se sorprenderá usted, señora. Mi novio acaba de programar una cita con un cirujano de gran renombre. Será el primero en todo el vecindario en lucir exactamente como él" Presumió con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro y se puso a pensar en cómo introduciría en la conversación, casualmente, el hecho de que su tío fuera el Vigilante Jefe de los Juegos. ¡Las señoras quedarían hechas un manojo de envidia!

"Para entonces, será usted una mujer afortunada" Respondió la otra dama con educación. La espada ha terminado por atravesar el cuello de Thresh, y la cámara que recoge el rostro triunfal de Cato a través de las pantallas en el metro refleja salpicaduras de sangre y sudor.

* * *

La mañana con sol consagrada al final de los Juegos, Athena se despertó más bien nerviosa y tomó un taxi al hospital. Arribó a las seis en punto. Allí tenían unos televisores enormes dispuestos para la ocasión y la gente que no estaba enfermase reunía en las salas comunes, personal médico incluido, sobrexcitada demasiado atenta a las pantallas para ocuparse de algo más.

Quiso pasar directamente a la habitación de la paciente, pero la visión de Katniss colgando de la cornucopia con arco y flecha en la mano la interrumpió. Se quedo sentada en un sillón.

Los quejidos agonizantes de Cato dejaron de llenar la atmósfera y todo el mundo tomó una larga inspiración. Había gente que, pasando toda la noche con su familia enferma, no se había despegado de la televisión. Gente que no permitiría que el cansancio se le notara pues era una falta a la decencia pública. Una capa gruesa de maquillaje les cubría los rostros como si todos fueran una enorme máscara animada y real.

Si todo hombre es un ángel, aquella gente se precipitaba desde los cielos a mucha velocidad. Un chico de un distrito casi conocido se muere y a ellos les parece que se ve guapo aún así, que, antes de que lo devoraran los mutos, podría salir en un comercial de televisión. Se muere y todos quieren ser como él, ojalá quisieran ser como él.

"Finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha concluido que sólo puede permitirse un vencedor" Resuena la voz de Claudius Templesmith.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Miren, lo tengo en mi ficha!" Exclama un señor.

Un hombre serio vestido como payaso lo manda a callar. Katniss y Peeta toman sendos puñados de bayas. La gente mira casi sin hablar.

"Pero qué bonita muestra de amor" Comenta Athena a la señora de piel fucsia a su lado que carga un, también fucsia, bebé.

Se mantiene un segundo de silencio antes de que Claudius vuelva a hablar, esta vez para anunciar como vencedores a los trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce. Peeta parece a punto de desmayarse y ahí es cuando la trasmisión televisiva se vuelve una celebración. El salón estalla de alegría pese a que en una habitación cercana agoniza un señor.

"Conmovedor" "¡Increíble!" "La mejor historia que haya visto en todo el programa" "Pero si tú sólo te has visto los Juegos del Hambre una vez" "Y acerté" "¿Mamá, podemos ir a ver los sinsajos al zoológico?" "No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer"

* * *

Un par de horas después, luego de abrazarse con desconocidos llenos de júbilo y pasarse por el tocador para revisar su aspecto, entra a la habitación de su madre. Un mechón de cabello verde le cuelga en un rizo sobre el hombro mientras el resto de la peluca desafía la gravedad en su puesto. Tiene una bata en lugar de un elaborado traje, la palidez presente en su rostro reemplaza al maquillaje. La visión de su hija la mortifica, es consciente de que no luce como alguien de buena moral.

"Te perdiste el final de los Juegos. Ya no tendremos nada de qué hablar en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, todo por ponerte enferma ¿qué necesidad tenías de eso?" La señora Crane se preguntó lo mismo. Se había convertido en una paria desde el momento en que había decidido enfermarse. Era culpa suya estar en aquellas fachas, ingiriendo medicamentos en lugar de manjares caros. Tan fea que algunos médicos le decían que no la atenderían hasta que pareciera menos pálida y muerta.

"Estoy hecha un desastre, perdóname"

"¿Vas a dejar de estar enferma?" Athena se acercó y le tocó el cuello "Estaría dispuesta a olvidar que todo esto pasó, que me hiciste venir a este horrible lugar" Los ojos de color púrpura artificial de su hija la miraron, al natural habrían sido color miel "Sólo no se te vaya a ocurrir cometer la impertinencia de morirte, por dios"

* * *

Al cabo de una semana, Seneca Crane ya no era Vigilante Jefe, ni había sido de su familia, ni nada que pudiera recordar a él adornaba su casa. Nadie les había dicho porqué, pero ahora se apellidaban Milne y toda la gente a la que le había dicho quién era su tío creía que estaba loca. Ningún Seneca Crane aparecía en la lista grabada en piedra, en la plaza central del Capitolio, que describía los nombres de los Vigilantes y que eran colocados allí una vez acabados los Juegos. Ella convino que era mejor olvidarlo rápido. Siempre estaba presumiendo sobre tatas cosas que de seguro aquel había sido un invento suyo más.


End file.
